Beast
by Bellahotchocolate
Summary: Manawa (OC) has just enrolled into Cross Academy... Already, she's fallen for Zero, but what are the feelings that Zero has for her? What Manawa doesn't know is that a gang of vampires are after her, and its up to Niamh (OC) and Zero to save her. Why doesn't she know? you'll have to find ooouut XD
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo my lovely cupcakes! This is my first Fanfic so please don't hate ^^

I hope you enjoy it x

* * *

_When Sensei mentioned that a new student would be joining our class, I wasn't expecting him to be a guy... no scratch that a HOT guy. _

_I couldn't help but notice his silver hair that was perfectly strait his bangs were a bit long... but that only made him look even more sexier, his deep purple eye's glistening in the sunlight that shone on his pale skin, those eye's... those eye's were hiding something... I could just tell by the expression on his face, his eye's were terrified and just screaming out "help!" yet his aura had an air of danger and lust. He noticed I was staring at him, and our eye's met... but as soon as they met I quickly looked away... I don't know what came over me, my chest suddenly felt tight and it became incredibly hot._

_"class, this is our new student" Sensei instructed us._

_"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Boku wa Zero desu, I'm looking forward to being in a class with you." His voice was very deep, oh yes... very attractive ;)_

_"Zero, you can sit next to Yuki and Kaito" _

_Argh that Yuki! she shouldn't be aloud to have zero sit next to her, she has the night class president doesn't she? seriously Kaname has this obsession with her, and the way Yuki blushes as most of the night class have their attention on her, it just makes me sick._

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Guess what!"

I twitched as I snapped out of my thoughts, the voice spoke in the most perfectly annoying tone, and theirs only one person who that could be, yup it was my friend Niamh. She came running up to me in the most perfect way, almost skipping but way more graceful.

"What." Ok, ok it might sound like I'm pissed, but well I can't help it, its exam week and sleeping is like a rarity nowadays.

I don't know how she does it, but she's the only person I know who can skip down hallways without anyone looking at her like she's some freak, it just makes me sick with jealousy.

But she's the most best friend you could ever want, yeah she might get annoying sometimes, but She was originally going to go to Ouran High school , until I practicly begged her to come to Cross Academy, and Niamh being the disgustingly lovely person she is, she went with me to Cross! yay! So I respect her a lot, even though she can get under your skin sometimes...

"Im watching this new anime called 'Brother Conflict' it's so funny... oh, and I finished Blue Exorcist"

My eye's instantly lit up as soon as she mentioned 'anime' "YAY! BLUE EXORCIST IS AMAZING RIGHT!? OOOHHH I"LL HAVE TO SEARCH BROTHER CONFLICT..." I half scream and yelled at the same time, totally freaking out these group of guys on the other side of the road, but seriously who gives a shit, were talking anime here!

"Yes, you should! and yay! they both lived thank fucking god... Not Satan."

"Hahaha! yes! I was crying so much after I finished it! ...well that's what I always do when I finish an anime though..."

"It was kind of a cheesy ending but YAY blackie!" *Twinkle, Twinkle* it was the look in her eye's that gave away her wanting a cat like blackie, It was so damn obvious.

"No! it wasn't cheesy... it was... simply perfect!" I look of into the distance, completely in my own world...  
I ALWAYS and ALWAYS will stick up for anime!

"hahaha" Niamh smiles her always perfect smile, but just to top it off she slowly flips her hair in the most dreamy way possible, it makes me jealous that she can flip her hair without getting it in her eye's like that.

"wow... just wow" I clap sarcastically

"I know right" She casually winks at the guys across the road

That's Niamh for you I guess, but just don't make her upset...or you'll regret it...I..g- GYAH!

Niamh starts giggling at the sight of me on the ground while I rub my head that just happened to collide with the STUPID pole, I awkwardly get up, giving a toothy grin to a boy walking past, totally scaring the crap out of him, he basically took off, geez people these days...

"teehee" Niamh giggles sweetly "gosh Manawa your such a klutz". Again, how many times can she do that without looking like a total freak!?

"yeah, yeah I need to work on that..." I brush of some dust and fix up my hair

"well it looks like someone doesn't thinks so" Niamh points over to a guy sitting in the shade, He's slightly chuckling to himself in the amusement before him...

* * *

Ooooh, what do we have here hmm? Who could this mysterious person be...

Remember to review 3

See you in the next chapter, tah tah for now~!


	2. Chapter 2

Only till he emerges from the shadow do I realize he's the new guy! wait what was his name again? I- I don't know what to do! Why the hell is my heart pounding like this!? argh! I just feel like I could run away, huh, if only my legs could move!

"Hey Manawa why are you blushing?" Niamh says with a slight smirk on my face

DAMN and of course that only made me blush more!

"eto..." I feel heat rush up to my cheeks

The guy started walking over to us... I lowered my head so he couldn't see my face, honestly if I had the power to turn into anything, I would of probably turned into a tomato by now! and there was no way that I'm letting him see me like...well... this! (Red, your face is Red)

"Hi I'm Niamh and this is Manawa, your the new student right?"

"...yeah"

"what's your name again? sorry I forgot" Niamh! why do you have to be so sociable!

"It's Zero" Argh! that sexy voice!..ok stay calm...

Knowing Niamh she's already guessed I've got a crush on him, maybe it's because I've acted to weirdly all day and this, and being to embarrassed to even talk to someone well that's a first. I'm normally the one to start the conversation and go on and on about well... Nothing.

"Uh...um k-konbanwa" I hide my face even more.

"So, what are you to ladies doing so late at night? Who knows what kind of beasts could be hanging around..."

OMG Ok, ok stay cool Manawa! But before I could say anything...

"Well me and Manawa were going to study for an up-coming test but Manawa wants to visit this new club that just opened up, so were gonna go check it out"

NANIIII!? NIAMH! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!?

I finally look up to see Zero's face he's looking down the street with a very intense expression.

"Argh..." Zero tenses up and looks back to us, he looks at us as if he never wanted to see us, okay... this is weird...

"I have to go" Zero already starts walking before I could call him back...I-I mean! I would never call a guy back! dammit!

Wait. What was that... I turn around while a shiver trails down my spine, only to find a alley that completely reeks out 'dodgy' squinting my eye's I try and focus down the dull brick walls that slowly disappear onto a barbed wire fence with a few garbage cans and the occasional stray cat lurking in and out of the shadows...

"whelp! must be my imagination!" I spun around to meet Niamh which had a slightly confused expression spread across her face.  
Yet little did I know a blood thirsty creature had his eye's on me the whole time... only to be scared away by a certain silver haired creature...


End file.
